Z Warrior
by Sakuraangel1327
Summary: There were once 26 legendary warriors who protected the lands against one another, becoming mediator's in conflicts, and executioners when times got dark. But then the lands Kage's got jealous and greedy and decided to destroy the warriors... save one.


**Yes yes, I know, another one. :) Just so you this is a little OOC, but still set in the shinobi world. And Unique Freak, don't kill me. You know you love me. :D I just had this idea in my head for like forever, and I saw this picture on the net that someone had drawn so kudos to them. May the ideas flow.**

**Chapter One: Routine Mission **

It was a routine mission, out and in, just recon. Too bad the bad guys didn't know that. They came out of no where, wielding their weapons and overpowering the Konoha shinobi. Shoving the ANBU team to the ground and pulling their arms behind their head in surrender.

How embarrassing, the Uchiha had let down his guard for just a moment and now the team was surrendering to mere Rock village Jounin. Sasuke swallowed his pride and looked for a way out as his two teammates, one of them a little louder than the other, got to their knee's beside him.

Lifting his head back he tried to glance around using his Sharingan only for his limbs to suddenly become immobile. Rock encased his body from the waist down. Cursing he looked around to see his two teammates in similar positions. If he couldn't move his hands he couldn't perform the hand signals to cast a jutsu, and he didn't have enough Chakra left to use Chidori. They were helpless as much as it pained him to admit.

They may have a chance if he could catch the eye of one of the ninja attacking us, there was 6 of them as far as he could tell, 2 cells, so if he could catch the attention of one of them before the others figured it out and have him attack the rest of his team they may stand a chance. If only Naruto would shut up so he could get one of their attention on him and not his annoying empty threats.

He had finally got the attention of the short red-haired female when a fist came down on his head. He saw stars as he spat out blood from where he had bitten his tongue. These ninja obviously knew of him to know that he would try to cast a genjutsu on one of them using his bloodline Sharingan.

"Miro, do not let your eyes shift to his just cause you think he's nice to look at!" A command from the tree's had the ninja's attention focused there, whilst the petite redhead blushed and turned her gaze to the ground. Sasuke cursed. So close.

"Konoha shinobi, you have been caught trespassing on the village hidden in the Rocks. This is punishable by death. Prepare to meet your maker!" With a shout a burly man jumped from the tree tops and began to sprint towards them will a long sword, curved at the end like a scythe.

Sasuke had just begun to think that this was finally the end of the great Uchiha Sasuke when pink obscured his view and the Rock shinobi fell at his knees, his eyes lifeless. Eyes wide, Sasuke's attention focused on the figure in front of him that had just saved him from a severed neck. It was a woman that much he knew from the curved hips and small statue, but apart from that all he could see was long pink hair that flowed around her like a waterfall.

"Y-You killed him!" A shocked scream from the right came from a sturdy blonde haired kunoichi will wielding two large axes. The tears that were welling in her eyes were all he had to see to know that the dead shinobi in front of him had meant something to her. "You will die!" She began sprinting towards them at an admirable speed considering how old she looked.

The woman standing in front of him just scoffed lightly before flicking her wrist and right before their eyes the woman flew through the air and smacked head first into a tree, a loud crack echoed throughout the clearing signalling the woman's neck had snapped. Beside him, Sasuke heard a loud gulp from Naruto. Glancing at him he saw how wide his friend's eyes were behind the fox mask he adorned. He figured that he too would have a shocked expression on his face if not for his training under Orochimaru and having seen things that could only be defined as something from a nightmare. This was nothing.

The four remaining shinobi dropped to the ground, surrounding her. Various weapons were pulled from nowhere. The three male shinobi were all wielding katana of different sizes whilst the female had hooked daggers held in each hand. The pink-haired female didn't even so much as flinch as a barrage of shuriken and kunai rained down on her. Once more she flicked her wrist, something metal on her hand glinted in the light as the kunai and shuriken repelled back on the throwers. Sasuke focused on her hands and noticed that each of her fingers was metal, which a sharp point at the end that was positioned in the place where the nail should be.

Sasuke's attention focused back on the enemy ninja when a barrage of jutsu's were cast, all aimed at them and the mystery woman.

"Ninja Art; Twin Spinning Water Dragons!"

"Ninja Art; Wind Barricade!"

"Ninja Art; Rock Avalanche!"

"Ninja Art; Fire Tiger Attack!"

With a graceful ease that could have only come naturally to a woman brought up with maiden lessons, the woman flipped through the air, casting a silent jutsu before slamming her hand into the ground to the left of Sasuke. Suddenly the light was blocked as a large mound of rock encased them in its protective shield, slightly shaking as the powerful jutsu's hit it head-on.

Sasuke heard a quiet 'tsk' from the woman before she straightened up, waving her hands in the hair to dispel the jutsu. Silently, the rock flattened back into the ground. Looking at her properly, Sasuke noticed with shock that she was blindfolded. Dark pink material, almost red, covered her eyes tightly triangle shapes across the eyes to make sure nothing could be seen of the outside world. With his Sharingan he noticed the letter 'Z' stitched into each triangle with black.

"Ninja Art; Spell of Nightmare!" Whispered, the genjutsu was cast. The four Rock Jounin dropped to their knee's screaming at the top of their lungs, their blunt nails scratching at their faces, leaving long shallow lines of blood in the wake.


End file.
